Saving Wally
by TotalGeek17
Summary: Andi Smith is sent from her dimension to the Young Justice dimension to save Wally. Now can she do it? And will love make her stop from leaving to go back to her dimension?


**Hi, I felt bad for Bart because he doesn't get any girls like Robin or Nightwing does so, I thought that he needed a litle romance. So here is what I got. Hope you like it.**

* * *

I shuffle past keeping my head down, trying to sneak by my classmates. I hear calls that sound like, "Loser, Geek, Nerd." None that I haven't heard before, people need to become more creative when talking about their favorite misfit, me. I've been called that since fifth grade when I brought in one of my favorite comics for reading time.

* * *

I am on my roof at my house, using my reading light to finish my last Young Justice comic book. A tear snaked its way down my cheek. Wally had just "ceased." "I wish I could save you, Wally." I croaked out loud, my fingers tracing the devastated looks on the Team and the League's faces.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning, crashed down from above heading towards me! A flash of white overwhelms me. I find myself moments later with a bunch of random books, pencils, general school stuff clutched against me. I looked around, and all I see is a long hallway and many doors. I am presently standing in front of a wooden door with letters on the glass window part of the door saying Honors Chemistry. I walk in. The teacher says, "Oh, you must be Andrea Smith, the new student here at Central City High (CCH). Why don't you say something about yourself."

"Um," I look up from fiddling my fingers to see a crowd of people my age which is about 14-15 **(I'm just guessing that is Bart's age. Maybe older? Opinions plz!) **stared up at me. I saw a redhead in the back scribbling down in his notebook. "I go by Andi." I glance up at the teacher, waiting for my assigned seating at the white lab tables. She puts me in the back next to the redhead. I set my stuff down, and the boy looks up. Damn! It's Bart Allen! I think I might faint!

During my freak-out mode, I was trying to keep my cool in front of my favorite hero of all time, Impulse. Even though after Wally dies, he becomes Kid Flash. WALLY! Oh my god, I am supposed to save Wally from dying! So, after my realization and when I finish fumbling through my first day of Central City High, I stalk, no…uh follow Bart to the Zeta Tube entrance. He hides behind a camouflaged curtain, a light flashes and he is gone. I hurry to get behind the curtain. I add Guest B04 to his zeta travel, the blinding light goes off, and I hear the name I logged into the computer in that robotic female voice. I see Nightwing and Impulse in the main room. They are staring at me then, as quick as a hiccup I'm getting attacked by the two. Thank you, 8 years of martial arts! I face off against Nightwing, keeping Impulse in the corner of my eye. I know there is no way I can beat Dick Grayson, but I maybe can show up Impulse, to get their respect. I am mainly just dodging Nightwing's sticks. Impulse tries to come up behind me and BAM! I punch him in the face. He goes down, unconscious. YAY! I beat a superhero, go me! I of course was not paying any attention to the Bird as I was doing my inner victory dance, so he quickly knocked me out.

I awoke to see all of the Team in front of me. "Uh…hi! I'm Andrea Smith, but you know you can call me Andi."

"What do you want? How did you hack our Zeta Tubes? Why did you do it?" Nightwing pulls out the infamous Bat-glare on me. I seriously see now know why people tremble at that stare.

I still keep my cool though, "I just wanted to meet the Team. I am from a different dimension, Nightwing. I know all of your real names, and what is going to happen in the next year, and how to avoid the horrible ending. You also do know that you guys have a horrible system right? I merely just added myself as a guest after following Bart to the Zeta Tubes." I am honestly freaking out. I am in the presence of the Team, people I have only seen on TV. I really hope I can save Wally. I am going to need to talk to Artemis in Palo Alto before she leaves to go undercover about getting Wally into the best shape he can possibly be. That means I only have two weeks. (Insert swear)

"I don't believe you." Nightwing growls.

"Do you seriously want me to expose who you all are to each other, all those secret identities, no longer secret?" I challenge.

"Prove it." Nightwing says.

I stare at the room full of people in spandex, I begin listing off the secret identities, "Nightwing-Richard (Dick) Grayson, Batgirl-Barbara Gordon, Artemis-Artemis Crock, Kid Flash-Wally West, Robin-Tim Drake-" I was cut off by Batgirl.

"Fine so, you know our identities, how does this prove your from another dimension?"

"It doesn't, now if I could speak to Nightwing in private that would be great. If I have to prove myself then, I have to tell him." The Team files out. Grayson and I are just left in the middle of the room, me strapped to a chair, him standing over me, waiting.

"Kaldur, Artemis, Wally, and you are going to infiltrate the Light, to try to find out who their partner is. The thing is I already know who their partner is, me knowing everything and all. The thing is though you cannot attack now. You have to train your team to face the effect of the world knowing what the partner really is. Artemis still has to go in, if this plan is going to succeed." I said.

"So, I guess you are from another dimension if you figured out the plans. So what is it like?" He questioned.

"Not as fun as yours, there are no supervillians or superheroes. It is so boring! I am just your average teenager, who deals with her sorrows with her world by watching and reading about fictional characters, who shoot lasers out of their eyes, and stuff like that." I muttered facing away from him. I look up at him to say, "I need to talk to Artemis. She needs to know something about the future." He quickly unstraps me from the chair. I race to Palo Alto, but before I do, I log myself into the mainframe as "Andi Smith," I know original, but I'll change that later when I figure out how to recreate Barry/Wally's speedster experiment. I need to be faster than all the speedsters if I'm going to beat the speedsters to the Artic to save the world.

* * *

I knock on Artemis and Wally's apartment. Artemis answers the door, "And you are?" she questions.

"I am the dimension chick. Nightwing probably alerted you of my arrival. I just came to give you some advice for Wally. Something bad happens in the next year, and since he is retired, he is the slowest out of the speedsters. **(I know it's because he messed up on the experiment, but I thought a nicer explanation would help Artemis open up).** You need to get him to be the fastest he can possibly be. I'm going to need the notes he and Barry did to become speedsters. I have to be faster than him and the others, if I am going to save them all. Can you just start picking up his training? I'll take it from when you leave for that hush hush mission that Nightwing, Kaldur and you are planning. I'll have probably become a speedster by then, if everything goes as planned so, I can help him even more." I instruct Artemis.

"Fine. And how old are you again?" she replies.

"Fourteen. Why?" I quirk an eyebrow at her.

"You just seem to act a whole lot older for your age."

"So no agruments? Nothing?"

"Nope. You seem to know what you're talking about. And anyone who wants Wally to get off his butt, and start working out again is fine by me. Anyway, I end up benefitting from it too." Artemis gave me a cat just ate the canary type of smile. Or however that saying goes.

"Okay. Um...Bye." I walk out of there no way in hell believing that Artemis actually agreed with me, wait no not really, she only disagrees with Wally mostly. Dread washes over me as I realize that I'm going to have to convince Wally and Barry to hand over their experiments that gave them power. Or maybe I could just blackmail a boy named Impulse. Yeah the latter sounds like the better option.

* * *

Okay so, I know not a lot of Bart and Andi interaction, but it gets better! I promise!


End file.
